User talk:Aeterna Chaeo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:EternalChaos413 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I am very sorry for scaring you Hello, I am really sorry for scaring you with the screamer on chat, really. I hope you can forgive me ultimately... Once again, I am really really sorry :( Raducu22 (talk) 22:56, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Day for the following reason: Using homophobic epithets If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 20:40, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned for three days under the grounds of doing sexual talk The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 22:25, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. Yeah, thanks for backing me up you guys, C*** wasn't banned, but thanks for backing me up after what happened. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 03:30, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Banned from chat You have been banned from chat for three days under the grounds of rude behavior towards several users "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:52, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, if you wish to rule as Aeterna, fine! I'll rule as Aeternum. We can go in peace and crush everyone in our paths. Aeternum Nox (talk) 22:11, December 27, 2014 (UTC)